Simple
Simple is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate October 9, 2009 Plot On a distant planet, a war is about to start between red beings and blue beings. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin travel with Ship to this distant planet. On the Plumber trackers, they get a message from a little girl named Probity to stop the war. When they arrive, Ben tries to talk the red aliens into not fighting, and then Kevin meets up with an old friend, Argit, and they start selling weapons to both sides. Ben's influencing doesn't work and the red soldiers attack. Ben turns into a new alien, Lodestar, an alien with magnetic powers and fights back. The red team backs away and retreats. Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty fail miserably. The day of the war comes and Gwen and Probity watch in disgust. Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage and they declare war on Ben instead of each other. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their war. Kevin is forced to leave Argit and his loot. In the end, Probity records a message to Ben saying that now she has no home, has to work double time to pay for school, and hates him alongside the war. She then discovers Kevin's loot which makes her happy. Major events *Ben is first seen to transform into Lodestar. *Argit returns. Omnitrix alien debuts *Lodestar Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Ship * Argit * Probity * Leader of Blue Team * Leader of Red Team * Blue Team * Red Team * Purple team Aliens used * Jetray * Lodestar (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humongousaur, first appearence) * Spidermonkey * Humongousaur * Swampfire * Goop * Way Big Trivia *It seems that on Probity's planet, everyone shakes with left hand. When Ben shakes with right hand, Probity said that he ruined everything. *At the beginning of the episode, Kevin was shown in human form because he was wearing an ID Mask. *When Ben wants to transform in Humongousaur, the Omnitrix is showing the hologram of Lodestar: so, technically, it isn't a mistransformation. *Ben used Lodestar at the very end of the season 2 finale, yet in this episode, he mentions that he doesn't have time to use a new guy. (Although this could simply mean he hadn't had practice with Lodestar and he didn't know how to use him) *At the end of the episode it looks like both team became purple/magenta. *When Ben turns into Hugmongousaur, Swampfire and Way Big, he didn't shout-out their names. *Humongousaur has no lines in the episode, even when he appeared. *Ben is a very good motivation speaker seen in this episode and at other times in the show. *This marks the first time that Kevin cries. Quotes *'Kevin': What is she, five? Past time she learned. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes